This invention relates generally to a press for baling fibrous material, and more particularly to such a press having a fixedly mounted tramper reciprocating along the lint box at uniform strokes for pre-packing bales at substantially uniform density throughout.
Known baling presses of the single or multi-box types are typically provided with reciprocable trampers having a substantially uniform-length stroke. During the packing process, however, the material near the bottom of the lint box is of a lesser density than the packed material near the upper portion of the lint box because of the fixed "dead centers" of the tramper strokes effected by such prior art arrangements. Such an operation therefore becomes inefficient since uniform density throughout the height of the packed batch is not readily controllable. The lint box must therefore be of a larger and more complex construction.
The known baling presses moreover provide a door for exposing the compacted bale for removal, or a specially designed cylinder bears agains an opposite side of the press box for causing the fibrous material to be compressed between the lower ram and the top cylinder which closes the box. The fibrous material is then extruded out of the press box to form a compact bale while the ram is moved upwardly and the top cylinder is retracted.
Furthermore, in those opposed box baling presses having a shiftable gate between boxes, dog elements or similar retention means is required for preventing the packed fibers transferred into the lower box from bulging or swelling upwardly before the gate is closed in readiness for the lower compression ram.